Unknown Changes
by Spectre-Q
Summary: The furture androids and the Majins meet. This is my little theory on Buu in the Future Trunks time-line. Abandoned.
1. Close Encounters of the Android Kind

Unknown Changes

A/N:  

            While writing my latest fan-fic, I came to thinking about the Future time-line of Trunks.  As I pondered about the chronological events, I came to the realization that while it is obviously different from the normal time-line, it has one factor that should have had some recollection in the Future time-line, Majin Buu.  Think about it.  Trunks was about one-year-old when Vegeta was killed by the androids.  Thirteen years later, Gohan died when Trunks was around fourteen-years-old.  He went back in time at age seventeen.  This is well into what would be GT if Goku were alive.  It is obvious Cell would not be there; he is still in Dr. Gero's lab being developed, but Babidi would still come to earth to attempt to resurrect Majin Buu regardless.   Trunks did not know about it, because he probable would have warned Goku about him in the regular time-line.  I'm not really trying to prove a big blooper, rather I am using it to base my theory that the androids killed off Buu before he could even be hatched from his seal, all without anyone's knowledge.  

Whew!  That took a lot of energy.  Okee-dokee.  Now that you know that, let us get on to the story.

Close Encounters of the Android Kind

            Fun.  That was all that could be thought by Android 17 as he and 18 were flying away from a completely leveled city.  He thought about the screams of fear and the look of terror that they had come to know humans by.  All the humans that had not managed to squirm out of their murderous hands were numerous this time.  It was a large city and the android duo had decided to take their time with this one.

            _"Fortunately,"_ he thought, _"Blondie didn't show up.  He always manages to ruin the fun by fighting us until the humans escape.  Then he goes and hides away only to do it again.  He's been a real pain in the ass since we meet him.  What's his name again?  Goho?  Gohak?  Gohan!  It's been seven years since we killed the rest of his kind.  That bald headed guy, that stupid one with the three eyes, the green one, and that other Blondie gave us the most trouble."_

            As 17 was thinking back to the past, 18 interrupted his thoughts.  "Hey, 17.  Let's go to the beach and lay down for a while."

            "What are you planning on doing?  Getting a tan?  It's the middle of the night.  There's nobody to kill there."

            "Come on.  I haven't been there since last year.  I want to go."  18 gave a cold eye to her brother.

            "All right.  But, I get to have ten extra points next time we get to a city."

            "Fine."

            Even though they did not need it, relaxation was a nasty habit the androids picked up from the humans, and it especially had 18 in its grips.  She would ether want to lie down, admire the scenery before they blew it up, or go on a shopping spree.  17 always thought it was a pain, but 18 tried to make every second count.  

            As they approached the beach, about seventy miles from the former large city, they noticed a figure flying right below them.

            "17, you see that?" 18 asked.

            "Yeah.  You think it's Blondie?"

            "No, he looks a hell of a lot different than Blondie.  He must be a human in a stupid costume."

            17 looked down again and used his technologically enhanced vision to analysis the character.  It looked like it has on white armor with black clothing underneath.  The back of its head was elongated which made it seem like it was a fish, thanks to the mouth.  It also had a pair of solid green eyes.

            "18, are you sure that's a human?  Blondie's the only one who can fly now, and that costume look real."

            "I see your point.  Maybe its some kind of alien."

            "What do you say we just kill him?"

            18 smiled.  "Ok."

            Both of them dove downward to the strange figure and fired two energy blasts each.  The figure looked up and barely dodged the beams.  The androids phased out and reappeared behind the confused thing.

            "So," 17 started as the figure turned towards them, "where are you from?  Mars?"

            "What the?" it responded, "How did you get behind me?"

            "He seems like a smart one," 18 commented sarcastically.

            "I am Phwi-Phwi," the figure angrily said, "and I am a loyal servant to Babidi, the greatest wizard in the universe."

            "Oh great!  We finally see someone who could be a good kill, and he turns out to be nuts."

            "You will pay for that!" Phwi-Phwi shouted.  "I will steal your energy for Majin Buu."  

            The stranger took out a small circular device and pointed it to the duo.  __

            "Now we will see how much energy they…what?!  The power meter isn't picking up anything!  That can't be!  They must have some kind of energy to pull off a stunt like that!"

            17 and 18, getting impatient, fired two more energy blast, this time, landing on the stranger.  Phwi-Phwi started to attack the two, but they easily evaded him.  17 grabbed the back of his head and started to spin him around.  18 stuck her hand out in the path of motion and ran it into Phwi-Phwi's face, causing a cracking sound.  As soon as 17 let him go, he fell to the ground.

            "Hey 18, want to see if that really is a costume?"  His sister android only shrugged.  After he landed next to the alien, 17 pick him up.

            "So," he asked, "are you really some type of alien?"

            "Yes," Phwi-Phwi answered.  "My master's ship is not far from here."

            "You really think that, don't you?  Come on, you!"  17 grabbed the left side of Phwi-Phwi's face and started to tug.  "Just take this stupid mask off."

            The alien agonized as the android dug his fingers into his face.  

            "Hey!  Stop!  I'm really an alien!"  Phwi-Phwi grabbed 17 arms, but it did nothing to help him.  With a final tug and a last scream from the alien, 17 ripped off Phwi-Phwi's face, revealing his alien skull.  17 and 18 looked shocked at the thing they though was a human.

            "Hey, maybe he wasn't lying, 17.  Maybe we should pay a visit to the mother ship."

            "I guess so.  It'll give us something else to kill besides humans."  17 blew a hole though the head of the alien and dropped it.

            "Don't you think that was going a little too far, 17?"

            "Nah!"


	2. Yakom’s End by Son Goku…I mean Android 1...

Yakom's End by Son Goku…I mean Android 18.

            As the androids were tracing the dead alien's path he had come from, a smaller alien was standing over his crystal ball watching the duo.  He was angry, but at the same time, pleased.  Phwi-Phwi had died and another one of his slaves was gone, but he tricked them into coming into his master's clutches.  

            "Master Babidi," a large figure besides the smaller one said, "What has happened?"

            "Dabura," the small bug-eyed alien said, "Phwi-Phwi is dead and two powerful being are heading this way.  I think if we steal their energy, we may have enough power to revive Majin Buu."

            "I see," Debura responded looking down at the ball, "those two children defeated Phwi-Phwi?"

            "He was a weak fighter anyway.  The only thing keeping him from prior defeat was my magic."

            "Are they of an evil heart, master?"  

            "I'm sure of it, but for some reason, I can't make them my slaves.  It's almost as if they are not even alive."

            "So, what is the plan?"

            "As soon as I let them into the ship, I will release Yakon and transport all of them to his home planet."

            "And there damage energy will go to Majin Buu."

            "Even if it's not enough, I will at least be one step closer to reviving Majin Buu."

            17 and 18 located the position of the space ship their fallen alien "friend" had spoke of.  

            "Not much of a space ship," 17 said.

            "Let's just blow it up," 18 grunted, "I still want to go to the beach."

            Both of them extended their hand ready to fire powerful energy blasts when a voice came from the ship itself.

            "So, you defeated my slave," a high-pitched, squeaky voice said, "If you want to have a real challenge, step inside."  A door opened up on of the ship's sides.

            "So what do you say, 18.  This could be fun."

            "All right, but we're going to the beach next."

            "Fine."  17 rolled his eyes.

            After flying inside, the androids looked around the room.  It looked like a small fighting arena with a high roof.  On the other side of it, there was sliding door with the letter M in a strange writing on the front.  

            "17, didn't that gut you killed have that same thing on his forehead?"

            "I don't know.  I blew his face clean though, remember?"

            "Well," the voice of Babidi came back as the door behind the androids closed, "let's see how you fair against one of my other slaves."

            The door on the other side of the room opened and a large monster was reviled.  The androids were unimpressed by the thing's sharp teeth and claws or the hideous look it bared.  18 looked at its forehead and noticed the same mark as the other alien.  

            "So, you want to kill him?" 17 asked.

            "Well, you killed the last one."

            "Ok.  You take it."

            Babidi snickered while watching the ball show what he considered foolishness.  

            "Idiots."  He raised his hands and wiggled his fingers.  "PAPADAPAPA!"

            Instantly, both the androids and the monster were transported to a barren wasteland.  The androids looked around curiously at the new surroundings.  

            "Now, let's see how they do against Yakon," Babidi snickered.

            The monster glared at the female target that had stepped forward to fight him.  With one motion, he started to breath in everything around him.  18 just stood with her arms crossed looking at everything that went inside Yakon's mouth.  She looked down and noticed that the ground she was standing on was just like the floor in the ship.  

            _"So, that's how…whatever that annoying voice belongs to teleported us here."_

            18 extended her hand out and fired an energy blast straight into the creature's mouth.  To her surprise, it just swallowed the attack; 17 took on the same shock.  Yakon only laughed in its own voice as it continued to draw in everything, but at a more forceful rate.  18 started to lose her balance.

            "Screw this."

            She flew up and into its mouth.  The monster shut its jaw and mumbled another laugh.  Meanwhile, Babidi could not stop laughing and danced around the room he and Debura were in.  

            "HA!  Stupid girl!  She flew right into his mouth!"

            "Good, now we can steal her energy," Debura said.

            Babidi looked at his crystal ball again to see his slave devour its meal.  As he started to calm down, Yakon's head exploded.  The laughing stopped.  

18 stood at the neck of Yakon's body as she dropped her smoking hands back down to her side.  She jumped off and landed back on the ground while the rest of the body fell to the floor.  17 started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"  18 asked him.

"You're clothes are full of alien gunk."

She looked down at her attire and saw his point.  "Fucking alien.  I'm going to kill who ever is in charge of these guys."  In a second, they were back inside the ship.

Babidi was annoyed.  He was about to create a fit when he stopped himself from kicking down his crystal ball.  He walked over to another part of the room that had a large platform.  On it was a larger ball of organic mass, the seal of Majin Buu his father put on before the Supreme Ki killed him.  On the platform itself, a small, circular meter had the same letter M on the twelve o'clock position.  The hand on the meter had not move an inch.  

"Great!" Babidi shouted sarcasticly, "That last battle did not even gain us a sliver of damage energy.  At this rate, those kids will find us."

            "Don't worry, master Babidi," Dabura said, "I will take care of them, now."

            "Fine!  But you better not mess this up, Dabura."


	3. Important note

Announcement

First off, I greatly appreciate any review given to this story.  I want to add to a huge thank you to Demon King Piccolo for pointing out the mistakes (and there were some stupid ones on my part).  I will not be continuing this story.  It was just created to combat writer's block (and for once, it worked).  I am now working on another story about the androids where 17 and 18 are actually helping a race of people combat an enslaving empire.  It may take a while due to my literature paper in college, but I will have it done.  Maybe I will do one where Master Roshi and Oolong crossover into the Fraiser show.  I do not know.  Anyway, I may just take the story off.  Again, thank you all who reviewed the story.  I am sorry I made you review for nothing.  ::hits himself::

            Thank you Piccolo for pointing out my errors.  (How could I not know that?)  Anyway, "I do wish we could chat longer, but…I'm having an old friend for dinner.  Bye."


End file.
